1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to tea and drink technology and more particularly, to a tea drink preparation method, which uses a high temperature and high pressure brewing machine to make a hot tea drink and a beverage cooling device to cool down the tea drink, thus, shortening the contact time between the hot tea drink and the air, reducing the risk of tea drink contamination, avoiding deterioration in color and flavor and maintaining good tea drink hygiene.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The kind of tea drinks can be quite complicated, green tea black tea, oolong tea can be called tea beverages. However, no matter what kind of tea brewing tea drink, the tea leaves must be brewed with hot water so that the tea flavor can be completely integrated in the hot water, making the tea to exude a unique flavor, achieving the effect of helping produce saliva and slake thirst.
Today, there are lots of beverage shops on the market, while tea beverages are the most important selling goods in hand drink shops. However, due to the greenhouse effect, the earth's surface is gradually getting warmer and the weather is getting hotter, beverage shops keep selling ice tea drinks for clients, helping clients cool down and release heat.
Today's beverage shop's cold tea drink selling is performed by: brewing tea leaves with hot water to make a hot tea drink, and then cooling the hot tea drink to room temperature, and then using a cup to pick up the tea drink and adding ice blocks to the tea drink in the cup for giving to the client who ordered the tea drink. There are commercial cold tea drink making machines that have a beverage refrigerating container therein for refrigerating brewed hot tea drink. Thus, the worker can pick up the cold tea drink from the beverage refrigerating container for selling to individual clients.
Further, according to conventional cold tea drink preparation techniques, it takes a long period of time to cool down the brewed hot water drink before service. These techniques cannot cool down the brewed hot water drink within a short time. However, a long contact time between the hot tea drink and the air during the cooling step increases the risk of tea drink contamination and can cause oxidation, resulting in deterioration in tea drink color and flavor. Further, long period contact between the hot tea drink and the air also increases the risk of exposure to external contaminants (such as E. coli), making the tea drink unable to maintain good hygiene. A consumer drinking a contaminated tea drink is easily prone to abdominal pain, diarrhea or even food poisoning.
Further, most beverage shops will add ice blocks to cool down a tea drink. When the ice blocks melt, the ice blocks will be converted from solid into liquid water that is then mixed with the tea drink, resulting in the loss of the original fresh tea drink flavor and taste and making the tea drink turbid, and even affecting the consumer's mood of drinking the tea drink. Thus, this preparation method cannot stimulate consumers' desire to repurchase the tea drink. Further, because ice blocks are normally provided by others. Further, ice blocks can easily be contaminated by outside pollutants during preparation or delivery. Thus, adding ice blocks to cool down a tea drink greatly increase the risk of tea drink contamination, making it difficult to maintain good tea drink hygiene.